Zed/Development
Drew 'Samizul' Marlowe |gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = Bastien Lecouffe Deharme Seung 'kse' Eun Kim ( , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Mo Yan |visual = Carl Forsberg Dmitry Kremiansky Seung 'kse' Eun Kim |voice = Donny James Lucas }} Champion Sneak Peek - Zed, the Master of Shadows By NeeksNaman Champion Sneak Peek - Zed, the Master of Shadows Since early antiquity, shadows have long been a subject of fascination. If you're a scientist, your shadow is probably a simple projection of light. If you're more spiritual, your shadow might be a reflection of your more shady whims. And if you're following a forbidden path filled with dark techniques and even darker motives, it's possible that your shadow is a sinister ready to help you pull off a vicious assassination in some dark corner of the Fields of Justice. While we're delving into the forbidden ways, allow us to introduce , a relentless ninja master who'll leave your enemies scared of their own shadows. Zed, the Master of Shadows Revealed By NeeksNaman Zed, the Master of Shadows Revealed A forbidden new champion stalks the Fields of Justice in the upcoming patch: , the Master of Shadows. Deadly in many roles, including mid lane and jungle, this dark assassin's energy-based gameplay revolves around conjuring and commanding . ;Abilities I= ;Contempt for the Weak Whenever Zed attacks an enemy , he deals an additional as . This effect has a short cooldown. |-|Q= ;Razor Shuriken Zed and his both throw their shurikens, dealing to any target they pass through. Each Shuriken deals less damage to targets beyond the first. |-|W= ;Living Shadow Zed's shadow dashes forward, remaining in place for a short duration. Zed's shadow will duplicate his spells. Activating again while his shadow is active will cause Zed to switch positions with his shadow. If both Zed and his shadow strike the same target with or , Zed and the target suffers an additional effect: deal additional bonus damage and the from is dramatically increased. |-|E= ;Shadow Slash Zed and his shadow both create a burst of shadow, dealing to nearby enemies. Zed's Shadow Slash slightly reduces the cooldown of for each unit struck. The shadow's Shadow Slash briefly enemies. |-|R= ;Death Mark Zed sinks into the shadows and dashes to his target, dealing . He also spawns a beyond the target, which duplicates his spells and marks the target. After 3 seconds, the mark will detonate, dealing based on the damage dealt to the target by Zed and his shadow while the mark was active. Zed can this ability to switch positions with this shadow. Unlike other champions with illusions, Zed's shadow clone is the lynchpin in his kit. With a shadow clone active, Zed's abilities are duplicated, allowing him to deal more damage, apply additional effects, or even engage an enemy from an unexpected angle. Zed can even switch places with his clones to perform surprise initiations or quickly head off a fleeing enemy. This ability to strategically reposition combines with some hefty bursts of both physical and damage to make Zed versatile across multipleroles. When playing Zed in lane, can both harass the enemy and rapidly clear minions, making him a powerful bully. Spamming allows Zed to shove the lane and keep pressure up, buy time to roam, or stifle a push to drive enemies off his tower. Meanwhile, using to set up creative angles on your lane opponent can complicate juke attempts and allow you to land full damage nukes. Zed's ganking and pursuit power also makes him an ideal jungler. Switching places with your shadow clone via creates opportunities for lightning-fast initiations, escapes, and even buff steals. The powerful slow from a cloned can also lock down an enemy champion, leaving him vulnerable to execution from a heavy hitting attack charged with . Once the team fights start, Zed's clone enables him to alternately deploy his abilities from a safe distance or deal even more damage when he charges into the fray. He can also combine with to blanket an area with a high-intensity slow, throwing off enemy positioning. Finally, is an excellent cleanup ability to chase down and finish off fleeing low-health champions. The bonus magic damage from is a great way to top off detonation damage for surefire killing blows. Managing this kit is crucial to dominating with Zed. Strategically positioning Zed and his clone for a assault before deploying your will ultimately make or break your success on the Fields of Justice. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - SKT T1 K| Galaxy Slayer Zed - Login Screen| Worlds 2019 - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Zed Champion Spotlight| Zed Dead Eye Teaser| Championship Zed| Overdrive PROJECT Animated Trailer - League of Legends| PROJECT Alpha Strike| PROJECT DISRUPTION| Zed Death Mark League Animation Workshop| Xayah and Rakan Wild Magic New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Death Sworn Tales from the Rift 2017 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Welcome to Worlds Season Worlds Season 2018 Event Trailer - League of Legends| Universe in 2020 Dev Video - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Zed Teaser.jpg|Zed Teaser Zed Concept 01.png|Zed Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Zed Concept 02.png|Zed Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Eoin Colgan) Zed Concept 03.jpg|Zed Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Seung 'kse' Eun Kim) Zed Splash Concept 01.jpg|Zed Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Zed Splash Concept 02.jpg|Zed Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Zed Splash Concept 03.jpg|Zed Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Zed Model 01.jpg|Zed Model 1 (by Riot Artist Cody 'Sstrikerr' Bunt) Zed Model 02.jpg|Zed Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) Zed Model 03.png|Zed Model 3 (by Riot Artist Maddy 'MissMaddy' Taylor Kenyon) 01IO009-full.png|Zed "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01IO009T2-full.png|Zed "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 Zed Comic 1 Cover 1.jpg|Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 1 Cover 2.jpg|Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 2 Cover 1.jpg|Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 2 Cover 2.jpg|Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 3 Cover 1.jpg|Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 3 Cover 2.jpg|Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 4 Cover 1.jpg|Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 4 Cover 2.jpg|Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 5 Cover 1.jpg|Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 5 Cover 1 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Comic 5 Cover 2.jpg|Zed "Zed Comic" Issue 5 Cover 2 (by Riot Contracted Artists , Lorenzo Ruggiero, Chris O'Halloran) Zed Poro.jpg|Zed Poro Promo Jhin Zed Deadeye Teaser.jpg|Jhin "Deadeye" Zed Teaser (by Bastien Lecouffe Deharme) Academy Adventures Concept 01.jpg|Zed "Academy Adventures" Concept (by Riot Contracted Artist Gutter Rat) Zed Shockblade concept.jpg|Shockblade Zed Concept (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Zed Shockblade Model 01.jpg|Shockblade Zed Model 1 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Zed Shockblade Model 02.jpg|Shockblade Zed Model 2 (by Riot Artist Maokai Xiao) Zed SKTT1 Model 01.png|SKT T1 Zed Model Zed PROJECT Promo 01.png|PROJECT: Zed Promo 1 Zed PROJECT Promo 02.png|PROJECT: Zed Promo 2 PROJECT Weapon Particles Concept.png|PROJECT: Zed Weapon Particles Concept Zed PROJECT Model 01.png|PROJECT: Zed Model PROJECT Statue model 01.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) PROJECT Statue model 02.jpg|PROJECT Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Zed Championship Model 01.png|Championship Zed Model 1 Zed Championship Model 02.png|Championship Zed Model 2 Worlds 2018 Promo concept 01.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 02.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 03.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2018 Promo concept 04.jpg|Worlds 2018 Promo Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2019 Promo.jpg|Worlds 2019 Promo (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Worlds 2019 Promo Concept 01.jpg|Worlds 2019 Promo Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Mo Yan) Zed DeathSword Model 01.png|Death Sworn Zed Model Zed GalaxySlayer Concept 01.jpg|Galaxy Slayer Zed Concept (by Riot Artist Simon Dubuc) Zed GalaxySlayer Model 01.png|Galaxy Slayer Zed Model 1 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaxy Slayer Model 02.jpg|Galaxy Slayer Zed Model 2 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaxy Slayer Model 03.jpg|Galaxy Slayer Zed Model 3 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaxy Slayer Model 04.jpg|Galaxy Slayer Zed Model 4 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaxy Slayer Model 05.jpg|Galaxy Slayer Zed Model 5 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaxy Slayer Model 06.jpg|Galaxy Slayer Zed Model 6 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaxy Slayer Model 07.jpg|Galaxy Slayer Zed Model 7 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaxy Slayer Model 08.jpg|Galaxy Slayer Zed Model 8 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaxy Slayer Model 09.jpg|Galaxy Slayer Zed Model 9 (by Riot Artist Duy Khanh Nguyen) Zed Galaxy Slayer Splash Concept 01.jpg|Galaxy Slayer Zed Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Zed Galaxy Slayer Splash Concept 02.jpg|Galaxy Slayer Zed Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Zed Galaxy Slayer Splash Concept 03.gif|Galaxy Slayer Zed Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Esben Lash Rasmussen) Zed GalaxySlayer Login Still.jpg|Galaxy Slayer Zed Login Still |-|Summoner Icons= Zed Poro Icon.png|Zed Poro PROJECT Zed profileicon.png|PROJECT: Zed PROJECT Zed Chroma profileicon.png|PROJECT: Zed Chroma PROJECT profileicon.png|PROJECT Championship Blade profileicon.png|Championship Blade Golden Championship Blade profileicon.png|Golden Championship Blade Death Sworn Zed profileicon.png|Death Sworn Zed Death Sworn profileicon.png|Death Sworn Galaxy Slayer Zed profileicon.png|Galaxy Slayer Zed |-|Ward Skins= Optic Enhancer Ward.png|Optic Enhancer 2016 Championship Ward.png|2016 Championship Death Sworn Ward.png|Death Sworn |-|Emotes= Squee Emote.png|Squee LoL Facebook Icon 24.png|Zed (Facebook) Category:Champion development Category:Zed